The White Haired Uchiha Mage of Fairy Tail
by Gibus
Summary: A Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover involving Obito Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1: Obitos Adventure!

The White Haired Mage

A Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover.

By: Gibus

This Fanfiction started on 08/06/2015.

Main Character: Obito Uchiha

+Has Both Sharingan

+He also has Hashiramas DNA

-No Rinnegan or Ten Tails

* * *

Chapter 1:

Did I..I die...

As Obito looked at the white room, then two figures appeared in front of him, one was he was very familiar with. Rin! As Obito cheered to see her again after his death, but suddenly, she got angry at him and said, I hate you but I will give you a another chance. Then the second figure appeared beside Rin, it was a tall and slender female figure, with white hair reaching down to the floor, it was so pretty to look at.

Yes, Rin and me talked about giving you a another chance in your life, but in a different world. She still wants you to live on, she still loves but also hates you for your actions done in the Naruto World.

Wait, so your basically saying that you have been watching me this whole time. You were... I did not even realize that until you told me, besides whats your name.

The beautiful figure came closer to the Uchiha and said that she has Kami, the controller of the world. Obito was shocked that she was in charge of this world.

I do feel pity for you, it must of been horrible to suffer through all of that, which is why me and Rin talked and agreed on moving you into a different world...Of guilds and magic!

As a portal opened up behind him, he started to fall in, but Obito did not have the time to ask Kami anymore questions as he falled into the world of Fairy Tail...

* * *

Authors Note: I am so sorry I cannot finish up, I have to go to a cottage with my family for a week. :(

But when I come back, I will continue on this Fanfiction, I know it is so short, but just you wait, this little fanfiction will grow and grow by many weeks, months and even years.

Have a good day now!

-Gibus


	2. Chapter 2: The New Member of Fairy Tail

The White Haired Uchiha Mage of Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: The New Member of Fairy Tail

By: Gibus

This started on 08/06/15.

* * *

As Obito wakes up laying down on some sand on the beach, he looks up at the sky with his Sharingan activated only to reveal a young blond girl looking at him with angry eyes. This is when Obito got up and looked at her, she looked at her.

She said, "Hey, you are supposed to be allowed here, this is only for Fairy Tail members"!

Obito wondered what lie he could make up and what was Fairy Tail?

So Obito asked the young girl, what was fairy tail?

She replied with, oh, its my guild, do you want me to show you?

Obito agreed and followed her into Magnolia, a small town and as she shown fairy tail to Obito, it was a giant building which looked like a giant mansion to him.

Obito was speechless and after his moment, he said to her, Is this Fairy Tail?!

The young girl smiled gleefully, Yes it is, now lets come inside to meet everyone!

Obito studdered as Mavis dragged him into the building.

Everybody got a good look at Obito, including Natsu and Erza, they which noticed his Sharingan and told her about it, as she got a bit closer to Obito's Sharingan, Obito started to blush like a red tomato.

Obito, this is Fairy Tail, and my name is Mavis Vermilion, the first Guild Master, the current one is Makarov Dreyar.

As Obito looks down at the tiny old man, Obito says, this is the master?

Makarov then yells at Obito saying, don't underestimate me!

Oh sorry, my name is Obito Uchiha, and then as he was introduced, they noticed two strange things about him, one were his Sharingan, the first time they ever seen is his eyes, the Sharingan and that his arms are different while one of them is tan and one of them is snow white, and the right side of Obito's face is saggy.

Makarov says that Obito can get himself a mission from the mission board, and as the Fairy Tail Mark appears on his left hand. Obito kindly says thanks, takes a mission and looks at it for a few moments. As Obito thinks, its just like in my universe, huh, I still remember as Obito smiles at the mission paper and accepts it as he uses Kamui to warp to the location.

Everybody was shocked of how he can do that with his eyes and how he can do it quickly and Obito Uchiha was in the chats of everybody at Fairy Tail.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry guys if it took so long for another chapter, I came back from the cottage!

With a few mosquito bites on me and I'm reading the first chapter to remember the plot and what I'm doing, I had to think about it, type it, imagine it and such.

I'll try to do a Chapter everyday, but if there is a family event, a birthday as such, it will not be updated till I'm done doing the stuff involving my family.


End file.
